


蚁后

by Olamicabron



Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Clark, Egg Laying, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Parent/Child Incest, sharing a mother and a wife
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 01:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7338268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olamicabron/pseuds/Olamicabron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>脏</p>
            </blockquote>





	蚁后

救世主，神母。  
   
圣人，王后。  
   
打赢战争的应该是他，可他没有戴过皇冠。  
   
丰满雪白的造物躺在床上，厚重繁复的暗金布料层层叠叠，溢出床边垂落在地。氪星的蚁后被轻微的响动惊醒了，他侧身蜷缩成一团，漂亮的脚趾绞着丝滑的布料，卷发散在枕头上，柔顺的发丝勾勒出黑色图腾。  
   
他怀中抱着的婴孩正含着他红肿的奶头，安静地吸吮，口水糊满了母亲粉嫩的乳晕。  
   
只有喂奶的时候凯尔的产道才能得以休息。氪星的战士数量众多，高大威猛欲望亢进，他们如冲锋陷阵的军队般杀进蚁后香甜的寝宫，轮流和床上娇小的尤物交配，凯尔哭叫不停，青涩的肉躯吃下无数精子。到了夜晚，他丈夫的心腹弗奥拉会只身前来，伸手探进凯尔温暖神圣的子宫，掏出那些晶莹透明的卵。  
   
他已经记不清自己生过多少孩子了。  
   
凯尔轻轻拍着宝宝的背，让他趴在自己羊脂玉般白嫩的乳房上睡觉，成熟诱人的奶香将会成为宝宝一辈子迷恋的东西。  
   
但凯尔毕竟年纪还小，内心羞涩，对承欢和孕育生命感到迷茫不知所措。即便他贵为氪星之母，却永远停留在了十六岁佐德夺去他处子之身的那一夜，自那之后，他再也没能走出寝宫，温馨的睡榻成为了他的产床。  
   
他生养了整个氪星，每一天都是新的轮回，凯尔害羞，但不厌恶，他喜欢不停地给丈夫生下一个又一个宝宝，也喜欢他疼爱的孩子们长大后陆续爬上自己的床，肏进他们出生的地方，那让他感到亲密无间——凯尔相信那就是母爱。  
   
氪星早已复兴。他们开始崇尚自然生育，但如果这个星球上只有一只雌兽，而且是他们的母亲，那会怎么样？  
   
不会怎样，他们爱上自己的母亲，然后和兄弟一起轮奸他。  
   
佐德死后，新王坐在王座上，横抱着近百年没走出寝宫的母后凯尔，他正窝在儿子怀里打盹儿，肌肤雪白得近乎透明，映衬着绯红润泽的嘴唇，雕像般完美的容颜如初见那般令人怦然心动。  
   
属于母亲的暖香充斥了整个宫殿。  
   
不久新王唤醒了凯尔，将惊慌羞赧的他压在王座上，大力掰开细嫩的臀瓣，用粗硬的巨根来回贯穿他湿乎乎的粉穴，凯尔害怕得泣不成声，淫液四下喷涌，浇湿了华丽的地面。雌兽那饱含畏惧却异常勾人的性香鼓舞了所有战士，他们嘶吼着跃跃欲试，亟欲进攻破坏一切，烧红了眼睛想上前染指那副完美的肉体。  
   
新王出征前强奸了他的母亲，并将凯尔宣告为奖品。这一仗他势在必得，若得不到那个蓝色的星球，氪星可再也装不下从凯尔的卵中孵出来的宝宝了。  
   
END


End file.
